


Don't Embarrass Me Again

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND JESUS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, also lin manuel miranda, breaking souls, im sorry mom, majorly messed up, plz never find this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01
Summary: so my girlfriend and I were doing a jamilton rp and I wanted to make it into a 2 part smut. It's pretty messed up you guys like i'm just astonished but also ...you know what ill just let you read it.





	

Alexander waltzed into the congress room full of people,taking his seat and grinning at Washington. He shot a wink at Thomas Jefferson seated across the room next to James Madison. Jefferson smiled back at Alexander and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Alexander better not mess this up...this is important to all of them.  
Alex watched as Jefferson anxiously gripped his chair. This was an important meeting. France was in need of some trade and there was a debate whether or not to help or not. Washington stood up and cleared his throat. He gestured his hand towards Thomas. "You should start Mr. Secretary." Thomas nodded and stood up, fixing his coat. "I think it would be a good idea to help the French, Mr. President." He began going through all the reasons it would benefit them and soon, he sat back down. He smiled at Alexander and Alex smiled back. 

Alex was definitely listening to Thomas's points. Of course he was, but they were all wrong. When Washington motioned for him to present his side, Alexander could see Thomas was confident. Alex smoothed down his coat and coughed. There was a suspenseful silence and then, "Thomas, you must be out of your god damn mind if you think that we have enough funds to help out! We are already in debt as it is!" Thomas frowned and clenched his jaw, glaring at Alex. The room was silent, aside from Alexander's argument.  
"It's pretty much a game of chess where France is both Queen and Kingless! We may have an agreement with them at the moment but that was signed by a long dead ruler. " Alex began, naming off all the reasons they shouldn't help out, all the while staring Thomas down. He could see Jefferson's anger bubbling up inside him. He looked away and stood up. "They need our help you insufferable little shit.' 

"They're basically running on their own, Thomas! frankly, it's a little disquieting that you would let your obsession with France cloud your judgement. " Alex smirked and sit down. Thomas looked around the room and saw everyone staring and whispering to each other, his name could be heard in almost all of the conversations. He glared at Alex and clenched his fists. "You'll regret that." 

The meeting soon came to a close and Alex packed up his stuff, nodding at James and Washington as they left to probably talk about him and Jefferson. He felt kind of bad for embarrassing jefferson like that but Alex needed to get his point across. He lurched the bag over his shoulder and made his way over to Thomas's office/room. He knocked quickly. Jefferson answered the door and growled when he saw who was standing there. "Thomas...Hey.. '' 

"You fucking embarrassed me! Don't 'hey' me!" Alex frowned and balled his fists. "Well I wouldn't have embarrassed you if your plan wasn't so incredibly stupid!" Jefferson's eyes changed from angry and tired to dark and menacing. He pulled Alex into his room and shoved him into a chair. He quickly tied him down with his neck tie and gagged him with Alex's. 

Alexander's eyes widened and he let out a pathetic squeaking noise. Jefferson smirked. "Now you can't run that mouth of yours." He tore off Alexander's clothes and boxers and stood there to admire his handiwork. "Good but not done yet...." Jefferson disappeared behind him somewhere and returned holding something glass. He spread Alex's legs and roughly pushed it into Alex. Alex cried out in pain and a tear slipped down his cheek. He closed his legs quickly and whimpered. Jefferson laughed darkly. "Oh Alexander...this isn’t even the best part!"

"The best part?" Alex asked,panicked through the gag. Jefferson laughed again. "I'm going to put you in your place...little lion. Just like daddy Washington does. I'm going to fuck you." Alex went pale at the name and glared. Jefferson had no right to use that name with him. It was only for Lafayette and Washington to use that name. It was when they had late night..."meetings" . Nights of sex and love and soft touches. 

Thomas must have mistook the reaction for one of pleasure. "Mmmm seems you're getting excited little lion. So am I." He undid his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free. He walked over to Alex and yanked his hair back. "Open up sweetheart." Thomas prompted, before removing the tie and shoving into Alex's mouth. Alex moaned around him and looked up through his lashes. To his own disgust, he was starting to enjoy the rough treatment. Jefferson noticed this and slapped him. Hard. Over and over again until Alex's lip was bleeding. Jefferson pulled his hair roughly and made him take him all at once. Alex reached down and started stroking himself,staring at Thomas the whole time. Jefferson paused and fixed the bindings that Alex had squirmed his way out of before roughly shoving back into Alex's mouth again. Alex let out a whorish moan and took him all the way as far as he could. He thought if he couldn't get away, he'd find a way to still be a little shit. 

He grinned mischievously and gave Thomas a seductive look. “This is supposed to be a punishment!” Jefferson untied Alex and then threw him on the bed roughly. He retied his wrists to the headboard and spanked him hard. Alex winced and choked out,”T-Thomas!” 

Thomas walked over to his closet and pulled out a belt,snapping it menacingly. He hit Alex on the thigh harshly and drew blood. “Ah fuck! You asshole!” Alex hissed and whimpered with every strike. Jefferson only laughed, going harder as more marks appeared on his body. “I hate you! Fucking -ow!” Alex yelled,only getting louder. 

Jefferson smirked and pulled out his phone,snapping a few pictures before setting down the belt. He pulled Alex up to where he was on his knees with his ass on display in the air,hands tied to the bed and face pressed into the mattress. He slipped a ball gag which Alex was confused on when he even got. He shoved it past Alexander's lips and buckled it in. Alex felt his rough hand grip at his bruised ass and he whined weakly. He thought he could enjoy it but now it was getting too much. He heard the snap of a camera and he protested. He didn't want Jefferson to have pictures of him,especially explicit ones.

He felt something prod at his hole and before he could protest, Jefferson was shoving his way in until Alex could feel his hips on his ass. Tears fell down Alex’s cheeks. Against his will, Alex let out a moan.It was pornagraphic and made Alex’s stomach lurch. “Did Washington and Lafayette get to fuck you like this? Filling you up like the whore you are?” Jefferson gripped Alex’s hips bruising and harsh, drawing blood there as well. 

Alex buried his face in the sheets in shame. How had Jefferson even known about them… by extension, did he know about…

“I bet you beg for cock. You don't care about your wife. You want boys like Lafayette, Washington, and oh yeah! John Laurens too wasn't it! Those letters were fun to read. Bet you want his cock in your ass too. Too bad.I'm the one who gets to destroy it!” 

Alex started crying for real then. The mention of his dear Laurens was too much. Alex played there helplessly and let Thomas use him. Soon Jefferson was releasing deep inside of Alex and pulling out. 

The abuse lasted for two whole days,only stopping for breaks when Thomas was overstimulated. The whole time Alex kept wishing for John's strong hold or Lafayette’s kind whispers. At least when they went hard on him they allowed a safeword. Alex always liked it rough but Jefferson...Jefferson was absolutely brutal.

It was 3 days before Jefferson stopped. Of course Jefferson slept but not unless something was inside of Alex as a reminder. This time though after Thomas finished,he didn't keep something in Alex. He wrapped him in a blanket and lit a cigarette. “Have to learn not to embarrass me again slut.” 

Alex nodded,hugging a pillow close to his chest. “Yes sir.” He whispered. Jefferson petted his hair. “Don't ever embarrass me in front of the whole cabinet. Ever you got it?” 

“y-yes sir.” Alex repeated. He needed a hug right now. Or to be in someone's arms . “Are you sure?” Jefferson asked, putting out the cigarette. “I won't embarrass you again sir I promise.” 

Then Alex did something stupid. He crawled over to Thomas and curled into his lap,desperate for some kind of affection. Jefferson played with Alex’s hair and smiled. That's when Alex lost it. He buried his face in Thomas’s hair and cried. He felt arms go around his torso and he began sobbing, disappearing mentally into his own thoughts. Jefferson began rocking him and wrapped a blanket around them both. 

“It hurts.” Alex said, staring at Thomas blankly as if forgetting that he was the one who caused the pain. “I can put some cream -”

“No! No! I deserved it! I DESERVED IT!” Alex cried, hiding his face yet again in Thomas’s neck. He felt a hand go on his cheek and he looked up, meeting Jefferson’s dark eyes. “Alexander I lost my cool-” 

Alex pressed a warm kiss to Thomas’s lips. “I deserved it….” Thomas kissed the shell of Alex’s ear and sat silently, listening to Alex’s breathing. Alex looked up and spoke in a quiet voice. “How did you know about them…” He trailed off, knowing Jefferson knew what he meant. 

“Rumors….that’s all i thought they were...wait did you really fuck them? “ Thomas hed Alex by his chin and his eyes looked dark and slightly angry again. Alex nodded. “No one can know. Please.” 

Thomas nodded. “No one can know….Little lion….”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole other part to this where Thomas and Alex have more consensual sweet sex (well i guess its not very consensual if alex has stockholm syndrome but....) comment if you want part two!


End file.
